El primero de muchos
by Isaya Strife
Summary: — ¿Si? — su voz, más ronca de lo normal. —… — frunció el ceño mirando el teléfono, ¿Le había colgado? No. Ahí estaba el tiempo corriendo. — ¿004? — pregunto usando deliberadamente ese nombre, lo había sentir más alejado, menos personal. — "¿004?" — El tono de voz fue medio gruñido, medio burla— ¿En serio? Jet Link — *004/002* Cyborg 009 Yaoi


— ¿Jet? — Françoise miró con detenimiento al aludido. Pero solo recibió una mirada ausente.

— ¿Si? — Joe, quien también estaba sentado en la mesa, comiendo un tardío almuerzo, no pudo evitar el desconcierto.

— Te ves… — se detuvo ante la mirada de advertencia de su novia —… bien, muy bien— murmuro mientras reanudaba su comida.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — la rubia se acercó preocupada a su compañero.

— Sí, claro — Jet miró su plato de comida, un sinsabor le impedía siquiera probar bocado. — _Fui un idiota_ — alejando de inmediato el pensamiento, aunque aceptando que era cierto; se levantó de la mesa — lo siento, estoy cansado, iré a dormir— susurro por lo bajo, dejo el plato sin tocar y se fue a su habitación.

— Pero — Joe se detuvo a sí mismo, mirando el reloj — son las 4:30 de la tarde— sus cejas se enarcaron mirando a quien comúnmente conocía como 002, alejarse — No parece sentirse bien— Pyunma quien entraba a la cocina por un poco de agua, vio con confusión los rostros de la pareja dirigidos a la nada, mirarse entre ellos mismo y volver la vista a la nada.

— ¿Pasa algo? — no pudo evitar preguntar, no era como que le gustara inmiscuirse en asuntos de otros, pero eso había sido raro. Incluso para ellos.

— Oh, bueno— Joe se rasco la mandíbula extrañado — Jet parece no sentirse bien — Françoise asintió de acuerdo. Great Britain entro al oír la conversación.

— Bueno, él siempre tiene cara de estreñido. ¿Qué tiene de raro? — dijo más o menos verbalizando el pensamiento de Pyunma.

— No sabría explicarlo — Joe suspiro mientras terminaba su comida — pero parece algo más que su habitual cara —

— De hecho — hablo por primera vez la rubia — podría jurar que parecía triste — un silencio extraño se hizo en el comedor.

— Son imaginaciones tuyas — descarto Joe, recibiendo el apoyo del par de hombres presentes — ¿Jet triste? — Negó con la cabeza — Quizá es solo su cara de estreñimiento real —

…..

— _Idiota_ — Jet apretó los dientes molesto, quería dormir, pero dada la hora, era ridículo; ya se imaginaba en chisme que se estaba armando en la planta baja. — Mi actitud no ayudo — acepto para sí mismo.

Un sonido lo saco de sus cavilaciones, su celular sonaba, frunció el ceño tomándolo, cuando vio el número se quedó un momento en blanco.

 _No. No contestare._

Rechazo la llamada y se giró intentando pensar en otra cosa, iba bien hasta que el molesto sonido inicio de nuevo. Gruño enfadado, tomo el celular confirmando que era el mismo número antes de contestar.

— ¿Si? — su voz, más ronca de lo normal.

—… — frunció el ceño mirando el teléfono, ¿Le había colgado? No. Ahí estaba el tiempo corriendo.

— ¿004? — pregunto usando deliberadamente ese nombre, lo había sentir más alejado, menos personal.

— "¿004?" — El tono de voz fue medio gruñido, medio burla— ¿En serio? Jet Link — el nombrado cerró los ojos dándose por vencido. No estaba siendo racional.

— ¿Qué quieres Albert? — Siendo originario de norte américa, no usaba principalmente los apellidos como los japoneses.

— Ven a verme, tenemos una conversación pendiente — su tono no aceptaba negativas. Jet sintió la vena de su frente hincharse.

— _Es ¿en serio? Estúpido_ — pensó, el hombre podría despotricar si eso quería, no le haría el menor caso. — No seas idiota — hablo entre dientes ignorando la dirección que le daba el hombre al otro lado de la línea — Puedes meterte tu conversación por… —

— No te atrevas a hablarme así — Un Albert, con su acento alemán muy marcado por el mal humor, lo corto— piensa en las consecuencia antes de hacerlo — advirtió. Jet sonriendo con una malicia y una rebeldía que se le habían escapado los últimos días, no presto la mínima atención.

—… por el trasero— termino antes de colgar. — _Bien, es un buen comienzo_ — escondió su cabeza bajo las cobijas — _Buen comienzo_ — se repitió.

Hacia una semana, cuando había regresado de Estados Unidos para pasar unos días con el grupo, Chang había preparado toda una gran cena para festejar su visita. Realmente se había sentido como en casa. Aunque, realmente era su casa. Se había sentido lo suficiente a gusto para beber y de hecho pasarse con las bebida. No había sido el único por supuesto, Pyunma, G.B y Geronimo Jr. Se habían enfrascado en una conversación amistosa. Joe y Françoise se había "escabullido" a un lugar solitario, aunque todos lo habían notado, nadie había dicho una palabra. Merecían su privacidad. Chang se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa e Ivan se había dormido hacia mucho rato. Jet queriendo aire fresco había salido a mirar el cielo, al aire frio chocando con su ligera borrachera.

Albert había salido, posiblemente para lo mismo, así que habían terminado hablando de cualquier trivialidad que se les ocurriera. Hasta que Jet, seguramente producto del alcohol se había quedado mirando fijamente al alemán, y en algún momento se admitió para sí mismo que el hombre era guapo, miro los labios de su acompañante, con un porte siempre arrogante presente, no era fácil ignorarlo. Dándose cuenta que estaba haciendo algo raro levanto la vista, encontrándose los ojos ajenos fijos en él, mientras una ligera mueca entorpecía esos labios. "No me mires así, es terrible"

Negándose a recordar más del humillante momento, se removió en la cama.

— Ya olvídalo Jet — se suplicó a sí mismo, por estúpido que pareciera. No supo cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que de algún modo se quedó dormido.

Algo lo levanto sobresaltado, al sudor cubría su frente, se quitó la sabana de encima queriendo algo de frescura. Miro a su alrededor con atención buscando que lo había despertado. Entonces lo vio, parado en el rincón, sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

— ¿Albert? — Su pregunta salió con el aire de sus pulmones — ¡Maldición! Me asustaste— toco su pecho donde su corazón latía desbocadamente. — No entres a la habitación de alguien más así — regaño olvidando por un momento su dilema— Idiota. — Al no recibir respuesta frunció el ceño — ¿Albert? — el hombre se acercó a la cama, seguía sin hablar.

— Tenemos que hablar — se repente la boca del 002 se secó, intento tragar pero se hizo evidente que no podría.

— No hay nada que hablar — intento razonar con una sonrisa— todo quedo claro, deberíamos olvidar lo que paso, fue solo por el alcohol que había tomado, siento haberte incomodado— hablo atropelladamente, cerro la boca dándose cuenta de que se estaba hundiendo a si mismo con su tono. — ¿Albert? — más que una pregunta parecía una súplica. Pero el alemán estaba más allá de aceptar eso.

— Te advertí que habría consecuencias — su voz ronca, la rabia presente — fue tu decisión. —

Jet decidió que estaba en riesgo su vida. Le lanzo la lámpara y corrió a la puerta, habría intentado abrirla, pero sabiéndose escaso de tiempo simplemente tiro la puerta y corrió por el corredor. Se hizo una conmoción cuando los demás ciborgs salieron de sus habitaciones por el estruendo. Siendo la media noche, todos dormían.

— ¿Jet? — pregunto bostezando Joe cuando lo vio pasar, Françoise apareció a su lado con aire somnoliento.

— ¿Albert? — fue el turno de la rubia; pero todas las preguntas quedaron en el aire cuando el par paso corriendo frente a todos.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Chang confundido. G.B levanto los hombros, desde su propia puerta parecía tan extrañado como los demás.

— ¿Están peleando? — Gerónimo Jr. Frunció el ceño. — ¿Deberíamos ir ver? —

— No — Pyunma negó con la cabeza — es mejor que resuelvan sus problemas — un estruendo llamo la atención de todos; suspiro resignándose a no dormir — Ta vez, si deberíamos ir—

…..

— Albert, maldición, ¡Cálmate! — Gruño molesto— Contrólate— mirando el florero en el suelo, no pudo evitar pensar que Françoise se molestaría mucho.

— ¿Controlarme? — Él hombre sonrió con los dientes apretados— te pedí amablemente una reunión, esto es solo lo que pediste —

— Bueno, la parte de amable es discutible — lanzo un ligero grito cuando el otro se le lanzo encima — ¡Albert! — advirtió rodeando la mesa hasta quedar al lado opuesto del hombre— deja esta tontería — se sintió mortificado cuando vio a todos sus compañeros amontonarse en la puerta — Si no van a ayudar, lárguense — exclamo con acides, pero ninguno parecía verlo a él, por supuesto, el alemán era todo un espectáculo, el siempre controlado hombre parecía a punto de saltar de su piel, o hacia él, para el caso.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — pregunto Chang con los ojos entrecerrados. Siendo chino, parecía más que los hubiera cerrado, pero la intención estaba allí.

— No hice nada— se defendió, no era del todo cierto, pero no creía haber hecho algo que mereciera tal reacción. — Se razonable — intento de nuevo. Esquivo un nuevo intento de ir por él. Eso estaba empezando a cansarlo. — Agh rayos, ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! — Grito quedando de frente a quien lo perseguía, sus narices juntas — ¿Se te perdió un tornillo? — pregunto medio enserio.

No hubo respuesta verbal, solo sintió que lo levantaban del suelo y era estampado contra la mesa. Se sintió desorientado por un momento.

— ¡Jet! — Françoise lo llamo preocupada, quiso decirle que estaba bien, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, no sabía ni como estaba.

— Albert— su genio estaba subiendo rápido y fuertemente — suéltame — dijo con voz modulada— o voy a patearte tan duro tus joyas que las sentirás… — una suave tibieza lo calló — ¿Qué? — cuando enfoco noto el rostro ajeno sobre él.

— Así que era eso — la rubia pareció sonreír aliviada, mientras el resto de los presentes se quedaba en silencio. Joe la miro como si estuviera loca antes de poner sus ojos en el par, una posición que antes parecía amenazante, ahora rayaba la indecencia. Arrodillado con sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del menor, lo tenía fuertemente sujeto. Cuando 004 levanto la mirada, todos supieron, sino las palabras exactas, el significado de lo que iba a decir.

— El que se sienta ofendido, incomodo o lo que quiera se puede ir — sin más se concentró de nuevo en el hombre bajo él que parecía haber sido deslumbrado.

— Oye, tienes que relajarte— intento de nuevo un ahora nervioso Jet. Pero sus quejas fueron detenidas por otro beso suave.

El grupo que presenciaba todo de repente se relajó, Pyunma enarco las cejas antes de soltar un bostezo. Al final sí podría dormir.

— Nos vemos mañana— se despidió soltando otro bostezo, mientras Gerónimo Jr. Asentía e iba tras él a su propia habitación.

— Bueno, no parece nada grave — G.B sonrió divertido, viendo como el menor intentaba zafarse del alemán, un intento tan pobre que nadie lo había tomado con seriedad. Aunque despotricara, el chico quería ser dominado. — también me retiro — Chang se reía con ganas del espectáculo, pero tomo su propio camino.

— Supongo que resolverán todo — Joe, dirigió su mirada a un recién llegado Ivan, la mujer lo sostuvo en sus manos con el mismo cariño de siempre.

— _¿Qué ocurre?_ — miraba la situación con curiosidad, aunque fuera un ser dotado y supremamente inteligente, no dejaba de ser un niño.

— Bueno Ivan — dijo Joe saliendo del comedor con Françoise detrás cargando al pequeño — es todo sobre las flores y las abejas… —

— ¡No me dejen! — grito Jet, presa del pánico, todos su compañeros y hermanos, desde sus habitaciones, simplemente negaron con la cabeza mientras sonreían. — No puedo creerlo — hablo sorprendido, sin embargo un par de labios de nuevo se llevaron sus pensamientos, ni siquiera había intentado usar su lengua, solo tocaba sus labios; y lo tenía con la respiración agitada. Estaba tan mal. — Estás demente, suéltame— gruño.

— Ya te lo dije — respondió de nuevo el otro, su voz ronca y su acento profundo. — Consecuencias— recordó.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué haces esto? — Cuestiono molesto dejando de empujar, sus brazos dolían de resistirse— "no me mires así, es terrible" — le recordó, el alemán asintió con seriedad,

— Por supuesto, fue terrible, estabas ebrio y me mirabas pidiendo un beso, resistí, pero no soy un santo. — Levanto los hombros con simpleza — Como puedes ver— sonrió de nuevo.

— Quería un beso— susurro con el ceño fruncido avergonzado. Un pulgar abrió su boca ligeramente, mientras veía los ojos ajenos brillar.

— Lo sé — entonces se inclinó y tomo su boca; esta vez en un beso real. Jet cerro los ojos con fuerza sintiendo la calidad humedad invadirlo, una lengua experta tomarlo, con calma pero con firmeza, un ligero mordisco, una pequeña succión. Un extraño sonido salió de su garganta. Cuando el otro se alejó vio la satisfacción en sus ojos — mucho mejor— _¿uh?_ Un beso nuevo, la mano ajena en su cuello, su propia lengua al encuentro de la foránea, sus manos apretando la camisa de su acompañante. — El primero de muchos — lo oyó hablar.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó son aire. Sintió una sonrisa de los labios sobre los suyos.

—… besos — Si iba a decir algo, la boca ajena le arrebato el pensamiento. O cualquier pensamiento, en absoluto. La mano que antes había aferrado su nuca ahora estaba levantando su camisa. Su cerebro entro en cortocircuito.

Un muy agradable cortocircuito.


End file.
